Spirited Away II: The Seal
by Sakura Himino
Summary: Chihiro left the Spirit World when she was 10 and now it has been 6 years waiting for Haku and she have never gave up hope waiting. Would Haku find her? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1: As long, Until I die

**Spirited Away: The Seal**

**Onee-chan- sister **

**gomen-sorry**

**Hai-yes **

**arigatou- thank you**

_**Chapter One: As long, Until I die**_

It has been 6 years since Chihiro went to the Spirited World and lived her normal life but she could not help think about Haku. Chihiro never gave up hope, waiting for Haku to come back and see her. Chihiro is now 16 years old and has brother name Kaitou.

Chihiro tells her brother about the adventure she went to the Spirit World since he was just a baby until he was 7 years old and still believed it. Kaitou liked it when his sister tells him stories about her adventure in the Spirit World and how his sister been waiting for 6 years.

"Onee-chan, how long are you going to wait for him to come and see you?" Kaitou asked everyday when she looks out the window. And always his sister would say:

"As long, until I die, I would never gave up hope waiting for him," she said with a sweet sad voice, "you know that would be my answer when you asked that question."

"But you might change your mind." he said.

"I would never change my mind," she said with a sweet voice, "I know he would come one day."

"But… what if he doesn't?" he asked.

"That's enough question, it's time for us to be getting to bed, for tomorrow is along day, and remember what's tomorrow, it's school." she said with a sad sweet tone voice.

"Onee-chan, can you tell me the story about the Spirit World again, please?" he begged.

"Aren't you a little bit older for that story now Kaitou, your 7 years old?" she said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that old." he said.

"Ok, just for 30 minutes because I too need to go to sleep." she said.

"Ok." he said with a sleepy eyes.

Chihiro told him the story and fell into a deep sleep. Chihiro got up and went to her room.

"I know Haku would come back," she said with a sad voice and was about to cry, "where are you? You promise."

Note: Sorry, the fist chapter might be a little bit short.

**Mikan: Yeah… right a lot next time.**

**Me: sorry… why can you do better?**

**Mikan: hey helped you, remember? Baka.**

**Natsume: you 2 would cut it our my ears are hurting.**

**Mikan and me: Eeeh! When did you get there?**

**Natsume: I've been here like 20 sec. ago, baka.**

**Mikan and me: you're the one who's the idiot…idiot!**

**Luchia: you all quit, you Sakura hurry up and get writing the second chapter already.**

**Me: Ok, gosh such impatient people.**

Well, let's see if Haku would go and find Chihiro, well until then wait for the next chapter, if anyone doesn't write any comments, I might not be able to continue, please do write comments. _**Arigatou!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Never Forget

_**Chapter Two: Never Forget**_

I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR THE CHARACTERS.

With Haku, he was still at the Bathhouse working but not for Yubaba anymore, for Yubaba had quit for Haku have remembered his name, and Haku was now in charge at the Bathhouse but Boh, Yubaba's son still live in the Bathhouse with Kamajii.

But Haku have changed, he stays in his office all day dreaming, Kamajii, Lin, and Boh was worried about him.

"I know what's wrong with Haku." said Kamajii.

"What! What's wrong with him!" Lin and Boh shouted.

"Love." Kamajii said.

"Wh…what!" they shouted with confusing faces.

"He misses Chihiro, for they've been separated for 6 years." Kamajii said.

"I miss Chihiro, she was such a klutz and a dope but I miss how much fun she was… she was like my little sister." Lin said.

"I too, miss Chihiro." Boh said.

"We all missed her but who truly missed her is Haku." Kamajii said.

They all looked up worrying about Haku.

Haku have memories on how he first Chihiro and the times he was with her.

"I promise, one day I'll come and see you." Haku said.

Suddenly there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in!" he shouted, "what is it Lin?"

"Haku we need your help, Boh has…" Lin said while taking a deep breath to speak again.

"What happen?" Haku said standing in a shock.

"Boh has ran away, he said that he would find Yubaba." Lin said while taking a deep breath again.

"Wait, why should I get him, if he wants to Yubaba, he knows that Yubaba is with her sister Zeniba." Haku said.

"Oh, yeah, never mind, sorry for disturbing you," Lin said bowing her head, "are you ok Haku, you seem down lately."

"I'm fine, you should go back to work now." Haku said.

Lin went back to work still worrying about Haku because she never seen him down before, even the workers around the Bathhouse seems to notice too.

"Will, got to go." Haku said standing looking out the window, looking to the bridge.

_Where is Haku going? Is he going to get Boh or to go see Chihiro?_

_To be continue…_

**I hope you like it so far. Please continue reading until I upload the next chapter. Wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Chapter Three: First day of school

The alarm clock went ringing, Chihiro have woken up by the ringing of the alarm. Chihiro went to the window to open it like every other day. Chihiro went to her brother's room to wake him up.

"Kaitou! Wake up before you get into trouble with mom again." she said while walking to the window opening the curtain to let the sun hit the room.

"Uh! Give me 5 more minutes." he said while covering his face so the sunlight won't hit him.

I know what to do, thought Chihiro.

Chihiro went to the kitchen to get some ice and cold water and went back to Kaitou's room, once she got there she put's the ice down his shirt and sprayed cold water on his face.

"AAHH! IT'S COLD!" Kaitou shouted, "It's cold, it's so cold. Onee-chan!"

It always work, thought Chihiro while laughing.

"Get ready before we're late for school." she said going back to her room to change.

"Break fast is ready you two! And Kaitou I hope your up or else!" shouted their mom.

"I'm up! Someone here woke me up!" he shouted looking at Chihiro while going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom, dad." they said while bowing their head.

"Morning, now come and sit down and hurry before your late for school, especially on the first day." their mom said.

"Well we're off!" they shouted running to the door.

"Be careful!" their mom shouted.

"We will!" they shouted riding their bikes heading for school.

Their school is 15 minutes away from their house which won't take very long. Chihiro is in High School while Kaitou is in Elementary. Chihiro have arrive in her school and put her bike aside and was about to go inside but the someone shouted.

"Chihiro!" a girl shouted.

"Chihiro!" another girl shouted.

Chihiro turned around and sees Miki and Mikan. Miki is her friend since she moved and went to school with her.

"Miki! Long time no see." Chihiro said running towards her.

"Yeah, long time no see." Miki said.

"I hope all were in the same class." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, me too, I hope were not separated." Mikan said with a discourage face that both of them would be separated.

"Let's see who's going to be in the class." Chihiro said walking towards the school building.

Miki and Chihiro walked to the board filled with names to see which class their going to be in.

"Ah! Were in the same class!" Chihiro and Miki said jumping and crying with joy, "I can't believe it, I thought were going to be separated."

"Me too." Chihiro said.

"Wait, I see someone in the list that I've never seen before or heard." Miki said with a confusing face, "I bet you his from a far away place and moved here, just like you did Chihiro, he might be cute."

"Who is it Miki?" Chihiro asked.

_Who could he be? He might be someone's friend from the school. Is he from another country transferred here to because his parents have a job to do like Chihiro's parents?_

_To be continue…._

Mikan: Ah, I can't wait till the next chapter, keep writing Sakura, keep writing! (Shaking Sakura)

Me: please stop shaking me your making me dizzy. (faint)

Mikan: Ah! Sorry, I became exciting.

Natsume: Your too excited that you made her dizzy and faint. Are you ok Sakura?

Me: Umm… yeah I'm fine. (blushing)

Natsume: keep going with the story, I'll talk with Mikan here for awhile to make her stop bothering you.

Me: Thanks (blushing)

_Sorry about that my friend Mikan got a little bit excited. Please wait for the next chapter and thank you for reading __Spirited Away II: The Seal._


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion or a dream?

_**Chapter Four: Reunion or a Dream?**_

In the last chapter Chihiro saw her friend Miki and was hoping they would be in the same class together and they were but Miki spotted a name that she never hears or seen him before. Chihiro asked who it was. Who was he and where is he from?

"Who is it Miki?" Chihiro asked.

"It said his name is…umm…Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, hmm, what a strange name." Miki said, "who is he and what does he look like? I bet you his handsome, don't you think so Chihiro?"

"Ha? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, could you please repeat his name again for me?" Chihiro asked even though she heard her the first time and thought she named the wrong person, so she wants to repeat it again, just to make sure she didn't say the name wrong this time.

"I said his name is Ko…ha…ku…!" Miki shouted in Chihiro's ear so this time she would listen, "and I also said I bet his handsome."

"D…did…did you say his name is Kohaku?" Chihiro said with her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, I did say his name is Kohaku, are you deaf or something?" Miki said while laughing.

"No, she isn't deaf, I guess she's just shock." a boy said behind Chihiro.

Chihiro heard that familiar voice before, but she didn't believe it.

_I must be dreaming, Chihiro thought, Haku can't be here, after all his still in the Spirit World._

"May I ask you something, who are you?" asked Miki.

"My apologize, my name is Nigihayama Kohaku Nushi, or you could call me Haku, and may I ask you, who are you?" he ask.

"My name is Miki Himino and this is my friend Chihiro Ogino, but she seems to be in a bit of a shock and won't snap out of it, and seems to be day dreaming, since it is the first day of school, she seems to be like that every first day." Miki said, "first she's happy to see me again but then she seems to be staring out into space for awhile and never talk for hours, it happen since, umm…the past years."

"Do you know why." he asked, even though he might know the answer but asked it anyway to make sure.

"Yes, but I don't talk about it that much, I talk about once or twice and it made her sad, she said that she's been waiting for someone for the past years since she was 10, I guess that's why she's like this." Miki said, "that the one she's waiting for is her bestiest friend and that she want's to tell that friend something but she wouldn't tell me, ever since when I pass her house I would always see her by her window looking towards the ruins, with a sad face, I feel sorry for her."

_I must be dreaming, Chihiro thought, I must be dreaming, yes I must be dreaming, he can't be here._

_**Can Chihiro be dreaming or is it true? Does she realize that it's Haku, does she snapped out of it or not?**_

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

_Please leave comments if you like it or not, I won't be disappointed if some of you doesn't like it since I'm only 13 years old, I'm fine with that._

_**NOTICE!**__**I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR I'M BUSY SINCE I HAVE AN ACTIVITY GOING ON.**_

_**June 10,2010**_


	5. Chapter 5: Is It a Dream Come True?

**I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND THANK YOU FOR READING ,MY STORY.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Is It a Dream Come True?**_

In the last chapter Chihiro was shock that Miki said the name Kohaku and wouldn't believe it so she asked her again the name. Then suddenly Chihiro heard a familiar voice before and thought that she was dreaming and can't be him. Is Chihiro dreaming.

_I must be dreaming, Chihiro thought, yes, I must be dreaming, he can't be here._

"Umm… earth to Chihiro, can you hear me?" Miki said while banging her hands on Chihiro's head, "Snap out of it, idiot!"

Then Chihiro got out of the shock and shouted:

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, you are remember? You're the one with the low grades," Chihiro said, "I help you study for the test, you idiot!"

"Day dreamer!" Miki teased.

"Boy lover!" Chihiro teased back.

"Aahheemm!" Kohaku interrupted.

Chihiro turned around to the direction where Kohaku stand but her head was down when she turned around.

"I'm sorry, we were teasing each other, nice to meet you." Chihiro said.

Then looked up. Chihiro was shock, it was really him. The bell rang telling the students there was only 15 minutes left before class, everyone started walking towards their class except Kohaku and Chihiro. Kohaku was in shock on how Chihiro have grown, her grown longer and more beautiful.

"Long time no see, Chihiro." Kohaku smiled.

"Is…is that realy you Haku?" Chihiro said amd tears ran down her cheeks.

"I kept my promise." Haku said with a smile.

A few seconds they started to hug each other and Chihiro cried with joy in her heart that she finaly have seen Haku for the past 6 years.

"I missed you."" Chihiro said with more tears running down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." Haku said and pulled her away from the hug and wiped Chihiro's tears away, "you've grown."

"You've grown too." Chihiro said.

"Hey, you two! Get moving before were late for class!" Miki shouted at the top of the stairs, "we omly have 10 minutes before class start and our class in the third floor!"

"We can talk later, plus I have something to tell you." Haku said.

_What did Haku want to say to Chihiro? Is it serious or not? _

_To be continue…_

* * *

**Natsume: Oh great, I bet you it's serious, is it Sakura? **

**(No answer)**

**Natsume: Sakura?**

**(No answer)**

_**I bet you something happen, thought Natsume, I bet it's Mikan again, oh I'm going to get her. (with anger)**_


	6. Chapter 6:Enemies?

_I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR THE CHARACTERS._

_ PLESE LEAVE COMMENTS AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. ENJOY!_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Enemies!_

In the last chapter Chihiro have seen Haku and she was not dreaming. Then Miki shouted at both of them to get to class before being late. Haku said that they would talk later and have something to tell her. But what?

Miki ad Haku wanted to sit next to Chihiro which they made Chihiro sat in between them.

"Well, well, well, guess who it is you guys, it's Chihiro." a girl said behind them, "and who's this boy sitting next to her?"

Chihiro remembered that voice before, it's Luchia and her other three friends Tomoyo, Hikari, and Kotoko, the popular girls in school.

"Well, hello there Luchia." Chihiro said.

"Who is he sitting next to you?" Luchia asks with an eager voice.

"Why are you asking? I thought you've never cared who sits next to me and know you do? Chihiro said while looking at Miki giggling.

"Yeah, Luchia, why do you care?" Miki teased.

"I've never seen him before and why is he sitting next to you?" Luchia said with an angry voice, "you better answer me."

Haku didn't hear them for he was talking to his new friends, Saitou, Irie, and Syroan.

"Why should I answer you? I don't have to answer you and ignore you, for I the right not to." Chihiro said with her arms crossed. "do I have to answer her, Miki?"

"Of course not, everyone has the rights not to, so why does she have to answer you? Can you answer that question?" Miki said with her arms crossed.

" She has to answer me because I ask her a question!" she shouted.

"Geez, you didn't have to shout." Chihiro said with her legs crossed. "His name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi or you could call him Haku, are you happy?''

"Very… by any chance are you two… boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not, were just a very close friends." Chihiro said.

_Were not boyfriend and girlfriend…yet, thought Chihiro, and plus he might not have the same feelings he have for me like I do._

_Perfect, I might have a chance, thught Luchia, while walking away sitting down in front of Chihiro._

"Hey Chihiro, when did you know Haku?" Miki asked with a confusing face.

'Remember I said to you that I was waiting for someone, well the I was waiting for and my very close bestiest friend is…" Chihiro said but didn't finish what she was saying because Miki disrupted and said:

"Haku?" she said.

Chihiro nodded her head.

"I can't believe it, no wonder you froze in shock and wanted to me to repeat his name again, I can't believe that's the one you were waiting for." Miki said in amazement with a shock face.

"Yeah, I can't belive it either."Chihiro said.

"Hey, Chihiro, after school meet me at the roof, I told you I have something to tell you." Haku said whipering it into her ear.

"Okay." Chihiro said.

Haku turned back to his friends to talk again.

Luchia saw them talking to each other and turned around to Chihiro.

"Chihiro we are enemies now." Luchia said and turned around to face the front of the class where her other friends is sitting.

"E…enemies!" shouted Chihiro in shock.

_What does Luchia meant enemies? Is Luchia in love with Haku and they became enemies between love or not?_

_To be continue…_

* * *

Continueing with the problem:

_I bet you something happen, thought Natsume, I bet it's Mikan again, oh I'm going to get her. (with anger)_

Me: (cough) oh… it hurts.

Mikan: are you okay?

Me: I'm fine.

Mikan: you look pale (touching Sakura's head) oh my, you feel cold.

Me: I'm fine.

Mikan: I should get Natsume, he should be able to do something.

Me: I'm fine plus I have to keep writing the next chapter and help my mom, so I'm fine, look.

_**Ah… I'm getting dizzy, I thought**. _(faint)

****

Mikan: Ah! Sakura! Sakura!

To be continue…

-Mikan


	7. Chapter 7: Love or Shock?

**I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Love or shock?**_

In the last chapter Luchia and Chihiro gotten into,, well… an argue. Then Haku said to Chihiro to meet him on the roof after school. Then Luchia seen Chihiro talked to Haku and said that Luchia and Chihiro are enemies.

"E…eniemes!" shouted Chihiro in sock, "what do you mean by enemies?"

No had heard their conversasion which was a good thing or it would be come a rumor in the entire school.

"Were enemies between you and me, wether if Haku loves you or me." Luchia said.

"B…but.'' Chihiro said.

"No buts!" Luchia shouted, "never go near him or else, you hear me!"

Chihiro was in shock and couldn't talk at all. Luchia thinks that Chihiro didn't talk because she understands.

"Good. And I meant it, never go near him until he says he likes me or you" Luchia siad, "I'll be watching you everywhere you go."

Chihiro was still in shock and Hau seen Chihiro's face.

"Chihiro, are you ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chihiro said with a smile. (a fake smile of course)

"Are you sure your ok?" Haku asked with a worried voice.

"I'm fine don't worry." Chihiro said.

The class began when their teacher Mr. Takashi came in. The teacher's ca,e in late because they let all the students have time to chat, meet each other, and meet their classmates. The teacher's came in late for 45 miutes. The class went on to their schedules. It was time for everyone to go home. Chihiro remembered to meet Haku at the roof.

_luchia wouldn't find out, besides it's after school, _thought Chihiro while walking up the stairs_, she wouldn't do anything harsh, would she?_

But infact she was wrong, infact Luchia was still at school, Luchia followed Chihiro up to the roof to know what she is up to.

_He he he, you didn't know did you Chihiro? I'm still here, _Luchia thought while following Chihiro,_ if you meet Haku, something bad would really happen to you and I mean it._

"What did you want to say to me?" Chihiro sked, "but first, why did it took you so long to see me? Are you still working with Yubaba?"

"No I'm bot working with Yubaba." Haku said.

"Then why?" Chihiro asked.

***~Flashback~***

After Chihiro left the Spirit World Haku went to see Yubaba so he could stop being her apprentice and tht Haku remembered his name. But Yubaba didm not believe him so she did not break the contract.

But instead she tried to earease Haku's memory about Chihiro and his name and Haku didn't remember about Chihiro and his name for 3 years but then it returned to him because Kamajii, Lin and Boh helped him remembered but it was hard and long work. After remembering his memory Haku got very angry.

"Yubaba! Why did you earease my memry of Chihiro and my name!" Haku shouted with a frustration in his voice.

"H…how? How did you remember?" Yubaba asked.

"That's none of your business, my question is WHY DID YOU EAREASE MY MEMORY!" Haku shouted.

"I earease your memory for you are not worthy to be free yet." Yubaba said. "To be worthy to be free you must go to a very dangerous mission to be set free."

"What would that be?" Haku asked and calmed down.

"You must go and find a spirit which would make a spirit like you, to be set free out of the Spirit Woeld." Yubaba said.

"I'll do it." Haku said.

"Here is a map to guide you and very careful not to lose it for this is the only map is left to find the spirit." Yubaba said while handing the map to Haku. "now go, go!"

Haku bowed and left. The journey took exactly 2 years and 6 months for it was very dangerous, Haku had almost died but other spirit has heled him for they were very happ that one spirit have so much courage to be set free.

When his mission was finish he went back to Yubaba to tell her that he has finished the mission and that the spirit to him that Haku could leave the Spirit Wolrd anytime and come back anytime he wants.

"Well done, but I must retire and someone must look after the Bathhouse." Yubaba said, "I'll make you take in charge of the Bathhouse for about 1 year and you may leave."

"I'll do it." Haku said, "but if I leave who will take care of the Bathhouse?"

"That is your choice Haku." Yubaba said.

Haku take charged of the bathhouse for one year and left the bathhouse after the 1 year was over. The Bathouse was now incharge with Zeniba.

***~End of flashback~***

"Haku, I'm sorry you shouldn't have." Chihiro said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I have to, I really wanted to see you, and I promise, remember." Haku said.

"I know it's a promise but you could have been killed with that mission she gave you." Chihiro said crying on Haku's chest.

Haku hugged Chihiro tightly and whisper, "It's alright I'm fine, I promise." Haku said, and pulled Chihiro from the hug and Haku touched Chihiro's lips and kissed Chihiro with passion.

Then break from the kiss.

"I love you, Chihiro." Haku said.

Chihiro was in shock for she was waiting the man she loved to say that word.

"I love you too." Chihiro said.

Luchia have heard them talk, well most of them because her friends wouldn't shut their mouth at all because they were arguing about something that really didn't matter, but Luchia did hear the last word they said was love.

_Now Chihiro, you went over the limi of my anger, _thought Luchia, _I have a plan._

_**What was Luchia planning on doing? Was she planning to do something bad to**_

_**Chhiro?**_

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Please leave comment.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PLEASE EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT, IT'S...IT'S ABOUT SAKURA (THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY), THANK YOU.~MIKAN AND NATSUME (SAKURA'S FRIEND).**


End file.
